


Birthdays Are Always Fun

by ZoiIsSomehowHere



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Chase is sneeky, He's 18, I Did A Little Research, It's a Jack/Kimiko swap AU, Jack's the birthday boi, Little bit kinky, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoiIsSomehowHere/pseuds/ZoiIsSomehowHere
Summary: Based on an idea by c0nji on tumblr! https://c0nji.tumblr.com/post/83075671108/heya-ive-got-a-quick-question-in-your-idea-ofAlso, another artist made a cool picture of Jack that I really liked, so here that is too. https://bonzlydoo.tumblr.com/post/76080271847/sun-9-feb-2014-this-started-out-as-a-doodle-but-iJack is the Dragon of Fire, and it's the days leading up to his birthday.Fast pace, but cute.
Relationships: Jack Spicer/Chase Young
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Birthdays Are Always Fun

Jack groaned. It had been another long day of training in the temple, and his poor albino body was so sore. He turned over, coming face to face with Omi, making the thin teen jump with a screech.

“Omi! What the hell!” He gasped, putting a hand to his chest. It was two days away from his 18th birthday, and as the oldest of the Dragons, the others wanted to do something special for their friend.

“Jack! It is time to lower with a glimmer!” Omi laughed joyfully. “Your three days of Birth are upon you! We have many things planned to celebrate your entering of adultery!”

Jack couldn’t prevent his hand from meeting his face. “Omi, don’t say adultery. I’m just turning 18, I don’t understand why you guys are throwing me such a big bash. All I really want is some cake and shitty presents.” He said, getting up and stretching. “Although, if I let you guys do whatever, then I can wear whatever the hell I want…” He trailed off. “Alright, I’ll bite. What’s first?”

Raimundo walked in as Jack finished speaking. “First, we’re taking you to a liquor store. There isn’t an age restriction on consuming, but you have to be 17 to buy. We didn’t do this on your 17th cause Omi was only 12. But as a teen, it’s a bit more appropriate as long as he doesn’t get smashed.” Rai said, leaning against the wall and smirking. “Today is going to be games, drinks, and fucking with Heylin brats.” He chuckled. “It’s a good think you only wear black. I had to steal one of Omi’s robes and dye it black so he’d be able to cover up better. Omi, go get dressed, and grab your black beanie. I’m not getting caught because you have a big head.” Rai chuckled, grinning.

Jack laughed and grabbed some black sweats and a dark red tank top. “I’m going to go shower before any of this.” He said, picking up some boxers. I’ll be back in a few for my jacket.” He hummed, getting up and heading out to the bathroom down the hall.

After getting showered and dressed, Jack found himself on Dojo’s back on their way to the nearest big town. Jack had his wallet and his debt card from his stupidly rich parents. The only reason he was allowed a good allowance was because he was doing good with his training and his parents quite liked Master Fung.

So, now that they were in the nearest “Total Wine and More” esk store. Jack looked around, humming. Only Rai was in the store with him, since Omi couldn’t technically come into the store and he didn’t want to be left outside with just Dojo. So, Clay stayed back because Dojo wanted to see what the newer drinks were like. They walked around and got what they thought was interesting to try, not having much of a restriction. They got Omi some low alcohol content drinks and fruity things that he would enjoy more with his childish tongue. Once they had their large load of drinks, they used the Changing Chopsticks to shrink the drinks enough that they could carry it easily. Then they went and got some snacks and candy to enjoy while they drank and partied.

Once they were back at the Temple, the group groaned, seeing Kimiko, evil girl genius, waiting for them with a proud, cocky grin on her face. Rai sighed happily, and Jack snickered. “She’s sooooooo Cute!” He teased, nudging Rai.

When they landed, they learned that Kimiko was just dropping off some early birthday gifts for Jack, since she would be busy with family the next few days. Soon enough, she was off, waving as she took off, almost hitting a branch, but swerving out of the way just in time.

The group of boys took their haul to their recreation room, setting up the line of drinks with ice that Omi made. They also set up a mini bar for Omi so he could drink freely from low/no alcohol drinks as he wanted. Jack cracked out some shot glasses he had picked up from Spenser’s on their way back and grinned, handing one to both Rai and Clay before pouring them shots as Omi found a drink of his own. “Happy Birthday to me!” Jack cackled, grinning at his friends as they cheered and drank.

The hours passed, and Jack made sure to marathon his drinks, taking his time as he drank. He would have a shot every hour on the hour and quickly wash it down with water. He also used the bathroom periodically, being sure not to get too far what he was capable of. Rai was smashed before the third hour, and Clay was finally getting there after another three. Omi had crashed about four hours in, and so it was just Jack at this point. He smirked, taking a sip of his last drink of the night. He relaxed, finishing up before heading to his bedroom. He had one more day before his birthday, and tomorrow they were supposed to do more day drinking and taking Dojo to go fuck with Wuya at Chase’s place.

Somehow, the other Dragons had gotten permission to do so, but on the condition that Jack stay back when the other three and Dojo went back to the temple. So when Jack had learned about that, he drank a little more than he had the day before to steel his nerves as they went over to Chase Young’s Citadel.

By the time they got there, Chase had everything set up, and now they were just waiting for Wuya to come into the room. And, boy, they weren’t disappointed.

The immortal woman was coated in molasses, then poprocks. With the loud popping of the candy startling her, Jack swooped in and threw some glitter on the woman to seal the deal, falling on his ass in a half-drunken stupor. Wuya angrily took off, since she couldn’t do anything with Chase watching over.

The hours from being 18 teen grinned as Chase helped him up. And when he looked back to his fellow Dragons, he found that they weren’t there. With a frown, Jack looked up at the deliciously hot man before him. “Where’d everyone go?” He asked, pouting.

Chase let loose a soft chuckle, carefully picking Jack up. “They left so that I may give you a birthday present. However, you need to sober up for it. I will bring you to a room and you may rest for a while. I will wake you when you are sobered up.” Chase explained, slowly walking deeper into the large palace like cavern, bringing Jack to a bedroom. The albino was set on the bed, and quickly Jack was asleep, breathing softly as he rested.

Hours later, a rather sober Jack woke up to the bed depressing behind him and a hand resting on his hip. “Jack, it’s time for your birthday present.” Chase’s low voice spoke, making the pale teen shiver with pleasure. “Come, let us get you washed off so you may enjoy it more.” Chase said, picking Jack up with a rather playful grin.

In a split second, Jack was naked and in warm, relaxing water with an equally naked Chase Young. “My, I’m pleased to learn that isn’t your natural hair colour.” Chase teased, making Jack squeak and pull out of Chase’s arms.

“W-What is happening?” Jack stampered out, obviously confused.

“Why Jack, this is just a prequel to your true Birthday present.” Chase said, pulling the naked teen close and pressing their chests together. Chase’s hands found their way to Jack’s pale rear mounds and gripped them, making Jack flush with a moan slipping from his throat. “Good boy. I’m sure you’re glad to learn I waited until you are a proper adult to have this sort of relation with you. I have waited many years for this day Jack Spicer, Xiaolin Dragon of Fire.” Chase whispered huskily as now soapy fingers prodded Jack’s entrance.

The albino was stunned and didn’t snap out of it until two large fingers pressed inside of him, making him arch his back. The soft, needy moan that left his lips made him turn a darker red which spread down to his dusty pink nipples. “Ch-Chase….” He murmured, closing his eyes as fingers worked him open. A third joined the party, and Jack felt himself stiffen as a long finger brushed his prostate. He let out a low groan, but that quickly turned higher pitched as Chase roughly pushed into the bundle of nerves, making Jack arch into Chase breathlessly.

Within a moment, Jack was a melting mess of moans against Chase’s strong chest, the taller male bringing him closer. But as quickly as it started, the fingers were pulled out, leaving Jack to whine needily and reach back to try and full his empty hole.

He was stopped before he could get close, and his hands were quickly tied behind his back, making the smaller man squeak. Chase just chuckled, brushing his fingers over Jack’s supple body. “I plan to take my time, so you’d best be patient.” Chase teased, moving Jack a bit as he moved behind the Dragon of Fire to wash him from behind.

Fingers brushed nipples, playfully pinching and flicking before hands dragged lower and lightly stroked pale skin, washing thoroughly. The teasing lasted quite a while as Chase took his time to clean and play with Jack’s body, fully exploring him. When he finally felt Jack was clean enough, he brought the teen out of the water and onto a soft stool, a dry towel keeping the fabric underneath Jack from getting soaked.

With his hands still behind his back, Jack was pampered with soft smelling lotions that absorbed almost instantly into his skin, and kisses that lasted even after Chase pulled away. He was pulled up only once his body had mostly dried and his skin was soft with magical lotions.

It only took another blink for Jack to realize he’d been taken somewhere else and was now hanging a few inches above the ground, his hands now above his head, cradled by gentle leather hand cuffs. He was dangling by a strong rope that kept him from touching his toes to the floor, and as he looked down, he noticed some handsome jewelry decorating his body. The silver chains were cool on his skin, and framed his flat chest nicely before it danced around his body and down to his very hard cock. It wrapped around his hips and thighs before dying off and being replaced by beautiful black metal that swirled around his calves and ankles, a matching set around his upper arms. On his feet were similar cuffs as the ones on his wrists, but these went under his foot and around his arch before coming back up and connecting to the rest of the cuff. His legs were spread by the cuffs and more rope, making Jack realize just what was happening. Even after all the pampering in the bath.

Before he could call out, a gag made its way into his mouth, the soft silk keeping his tongue depressed in his mouth and preventing any true words from slipping out. Chase rounded Jack’s side, smirking and admiring Jack’s body. “My, you’re very appealing…” He teased, letting bare hands dance across sensitive pale skin. Jack’s head tilted back, and his mouth was quickly caught in a kiss, making the albino squeak before kissing back as best as he could. “What a prize….” Chase murmured, pulling away.

The taller male pressed kisses to Jack’s pale skin, starting to suck bruises and bite down affectionately on the skin. When he made it to Jack’s nipples, he kissed the perky pale buds, lightly sucking on one while he pinched the other. The noises Jack made were beautiful and made his thick length throb.

He praised Jack’s body for quite a while, getting the albino to cum twice during that time with little pauses to make sure he was alright and could keep going. Finally, Jack was released from the ropes and pulled into Chase’s arms. The gag was removed and before Jack could say anything, Chase properly kissed him.

Jack melted, looping his arms around Chase’s neck and pressing into the taller male, his pink cock already perking back up for another round. Chase chuckled, bringing Jack carefully to the bed in the middle of the room. Laying upon the dark, black fabric, Jack felt like he was glowing. The moon was hitting his skin just right, and Chase could feel his breath be taken away from him as he stared.

Quickly, Chase climbed over Jack, using a little magic to bring the jar of aloe he had to him. He scooped a bit up, spreading it around and inside Jack before using a little more to slicken his cock. Then, with a twist of his wrist, the jar was gone and his hand clean.

Chase leaned down, pulling Jack’s legs over his shoulders as he slowly pushed in, meeting Jack for a sweet kiss to try and distract him from the little bit of pain. However, after checking in a moment later, he quickly started up his hips. The taller thrust deep into his companion, meeting Jack for affectionate kisses as his pounding sped up and got harder.

It didn’t take long to have Jack moaning loudly, his back arched as he tightened around Chase in an effort to postpone the oncoming orgasm. Within moments, Jack was cumming, his pale stomach being soiled from his untouched dick. Chase wasn’t far behind, cumming the fastest he had in centuries from how deliciously tight Jack was around him.

The taller male hummed, seeing how fucked out Jack was beneath him and pulled out, easily using his magic to prevent a mess on his bed. The taller male pulled Jack close as he turned them over, laying on his back with an already asleep Jack on top of him. He chuckled, soon falling asleep himself, but not before mumbling a soft congratulations.

“Happy Birthday Jack, my Little Rabbit.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publicly posting smut that I wrote, so please don't judge too badly. I've never really been good at writing it unless it was in a roleplay, lol. Hope you Enjoyed! It was longer than I thought too.


End file.
